


Quiet Mornings

by Reddiamond29



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Autumn, Domestic, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Multi, and had to write something more for this, fall - Freeform, i got a feeling while looking out the window in halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddiamond29/pseuds/Reddiamond29
Summary: Days in the household of three ridiculous world saviours.





	1. typical tuesdays

Sora opened his eyes slowly. The sunlight shone through the window as he blinked himself awake and stretched his arms over his head, arching his back off the mattress of the bed not unlike a cat.

 

The arm over his stomach twitched, but made no move to remove itself. Sora smiled as he turned his head and looked to his right, at the silverblond hair draped over Riku’s face in his sleep. Riku shifted onto his stomach, but stayed fast asleep. Sora heaved himself up onto his elbows while being careful to not stir Riku. Then he heard a soft sigh and looked to his left, to the slowly stirring redhead sleeping on his other side. Her back was turned to him as she slowly stretched on her side, before flopping onto her back and blinking drowsily up at him.

 

“Hi.” Kairi spoke slowly while smiling.

 

“Good morning.” Sora responded quietly, smiling back.

 

Kairi worked herself up to a sitting position, her covers sliding down her upper body with the effort. Sora couldn’t help but admire her body in the morning light, her tanned skin and the freckles on her shoulders and back. She looked over her shoulder slyly before moving her gaze to Riku, who still looked to be asleep. Her eyes softened for a moment, before she got out of bed only to walk around it and crawl up next to Rikus sleeping figure. Sora sunk down onto his back and slowly started rubbing Rikus shoulder. Meanwhile, Kairi lied down next to Riku on her stomach and stretched out an arm over his back, mirroring Rikus position with Sora.

 

From Soras point of view, he could see a smile forming on Rikus face as he opened his eyes to his partners’ presence. Rikus arm slowly moved upwards over Soras torso and cupped his cheek softly. His thumb stroked over the skin slowly a few times before Riku withdrew his arm to be able to sit up properly, stretching his arms up in the air and showing off his torso. Both Sora and Kairi greedily let their eyes roam over Rikus body as the young man himself rotated first his shoulders and then his head, making cracking sounds from his neck.

 

“Whose turn is it to fix breakfast?” Riku asked, alternating between looking at both of his partners. Sora’s eyes immediately shot to Kairi, who grunted and flopped down onto the mattress before murmuring something into the pillow.

 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Sora teased Kairi before reaching over and jabbing her in the side with a finger.

 

“Eep!” Kairi shot into the air before rubbing her side with a hand and glaring at Sora, before sighing and turning her face upwards.

 

“It’s my turn…” she trailed off, before slowly dragging herself off the bed and starting to trudge to the kitchen. Sora and Riku grinned at each other.

 

“I want pancakes! With blueberries!” Sora shouted, with Rikus voice coming right after his own.

 

“No way! Chocolate chip pancakes are better!” Riku exclaimed. He was gearing up to jump onto Sora when they both heard Kairi’s voice coming from the kitchen.

 

“Strawberry pancakes it is! Thanks boys!” she shouted gleefully through the apartment. Sora and Riku looked at each other before both jumped off the bed and raced through the apartment to the kitchen, their squabbling voices fading from the bedroom. In the kitchen, a squeal was heard as all the inhabitants reached the kitchen. 


	2. comfy

Kairi jerked awake at the sound of the front door closing. Outside the window, darkness had fallen and the streetlights bathed the evening in yellow. Kairi slowly blinked and sat up from her previous position of lying down on the couch, the bright lights from the TV flashing across the dark room and illuminating her face. From the hall, Riku shouted a greeting into the apartment, receiving an answer from Sora in the kitchen as he toed off his shoes.

 

The smell of something cooking wafted through the apartment and the sound of sizzling from the stove drove Riku into the kitchen to see Sora standing in front of the stove in his red apron over a too-large t-shirt and soft pants. Sora turned to the kitchen entrance as he heard Riku enter and lovingly gave him a hug.

 

”Good day at work?” Sora murmured in Riku’s ear as he slowly let go of the hug. Riku hummed as hel et his arms fall to his sides, a slow smile forming on his lips.

 

”Pretty usual day, to be honest.” Riku said.

 

Sora turned back to the food cooking on the stove as Riku heard shuffling behind him. As he turned back to the entrance of the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Kairi freshly awoken with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She let out a jaw-cracking yawn and practically fell into Riku’s open arms.

 

”Hey.” she mumbled into Riku’s chest, her voice gravelly from sleep.

 

”Hey yourself.” Riku chuckled, arms tightening around her back so she wouldn’t just slide to the floor. Sora looked back at the pair with an amused grin.

 

”Finally awake? You looked pretty cosy on the couch there.” he said while turning back to the stove. ”The food is almost done, so you guys have some good timing!”

 

”Mhm.” Kairi answered, blinking blearily. She finally stood up straight on her own and turned back to the kitchen entrance to go return the blanket to the sofa. Riku grinned at her slouching stride. Het hen turned back to Sora, who grinned back at him before turning off the stove and starting to prepare the food for the dinner table.

 

”It looks good!” Riku said before starting to put out plates and cutlery on the table. Sora smiled quietly to himself.

 

”I should hope so, otherwise I’d be a pretty bad cook haha!” Sora responded while turning around with a flourish and placing the food on the table. Riku grinned again and leaned over to give Sora a peck on the lips. Sora smiled while they both sat down just as Kairi came back into the kitched.

 

Kairi came up to Sora and giving a kiss as well, before turning around and doing the same to Riku. She then sat down at the table and joined the boys. It was comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't rly know how to end it lol  
> lemme know if u find errors or stuff, i don't actually have a beta reader


	3. spring rain

The rain falling against the windows was loud throughout the apartment. An open window let the scent of petrichor permeate the livingroom.

On the couch, Riku sat wrapped in a blanket cradling a cup of slightly steaming tea. Even if the weather wasn't his favourite, it managed to fill him with a sense of peace and calm. There was just something about sitting inside with a cup of tea while the rain pelted the windows that gave the moment a feeling of being frozen in time. Like being sealed in a bubble of time and space.

A loud bang jarred Riku from his comfortable seating. Luckily, all of the tea was still in the cup and he made sure to put the cup down on the coffee table next to the couch before standing up. The sound of Sora and Kairis voices drew him towards the hall of the apartment.

His partners' voices were a lowkey murmur growing louder the closer Riku came. Sora's voice slowly trailed off as he caught sight of Riku shuffling towards them. Kairi let out a soft greeting before taking both of her boys in a hug. Sora was the first to let go and bounded into the apartment while chattering excitedly. Both Riku and Kairi smiled as they watched him go before looking at eachother with identically exasperated looks on their faces. 

While Riku closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, Kairi took the opportunity to take his face in her hands and pressed a quick peck to his lips. Riku's eyes blinked open, but Kairi had already walked past him into the apartment after Sora. Riku slowly turned and followed his partners.

Sora had made himself comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV while chattering away about his day. Kairi joined him and turned the volume low before taking Riku's teacup in hand and taking a small sip. She kissed Sora on the cheek and then scooted backwards, making room for Riku in the middle. Sora paused in his talking and shot her a blinding, which she returned. 

When Riku came back both Sora and Kairi patted the space between them. Riku smiled softly and plopped down in the middle. Sora leaned over and gave Riku a kiss after he settled down.

Riku sank down into the couch in the middle. Sora and Kairi cuddled up to each side of him, Sora holding his arm and Kairi holding the tea. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Sora and the TV, feeling content with both of his partners on each side of him. The calm from before slowly returned and his thoughts drifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a love of putting my characters on a couch apparently  
> it's raining here and i love rain and petrichor
> 
> almost called Riku a blanket burrito in the text lol but nah. english is not my first language and i dont have a beta, if you find something wrong lemme know
> 
> <3


End file.
